1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for actuating a locking element of a vehicle through a movement of an object (for example, the movement of a foot).
2. Description of the Background Art
In the prior art, methods are known with which, e.g., a door of a motor vehicle can be opened through the movement of a leg, see for example DE 10 2009 017 404 A1 (which corresponds to US2011/0118946 and which is incorporated herein by reference), DE 10 2006 044 112 A1 (which corresponds to US2008/0068145), DE 10 2004 055 982 A1 or DE 101 06 400 B4. Moreover, it is known from DE 10 2007 051 543 A1 to store adaptable parameters for specific settings, for example of a belt or a seat, for a vehicle.
When using gesture-controlled sensors to open and close doors and covers or lids of a vehicle, movements of objects (for example hands or feet) are analyzed. In this process, according to the conventional art, the doors and covers or lids are only actuated when the movement of the corresponding object is evaluated as valid by an analysis algorithm. If the corresponding movement is not evaluated as valid, the corresponding door or cover or lid is not actuated, even if the movement is performed by a person authorized for the vehicle.